


Times Gone By

by darkmagicatwork



Category: The Carrie Diaries
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, it's just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagicatwork/pseuds/darkmagicatwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt is disappointed to learn that he will be spending yet another New Year's Eve alone. But by the end of the night, things are looking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a story in a very long time. I can't guarantee that this is good, or even okay, but thank you for reading.

New Year's had always been Walt’s least favorite holiday.  
  
This was mostly due to the fact that every year, up until he was seventeen, he had been forced to attend his parents’ annual holiday work party, which had to be the most mundane event ever created. All the guests were either stuck-up or boring, there really was no in between, and Walt’s mother had made it very clear to him from an early age that children were meant to be seen and not heard. So, Walt had always spent New Years Eve being dragged around by his mother and father to different conversations as he stayed silent, but nodded and smiled when necessary.  
  
The people attending the party seemed to only arrive in couples, so when the clock struck midnight, there would be some half-hearted cheering, the clink of expensive crystal champagne glasses, and then everyone, except for Walt, would then kiss their partner.  
  
When Walt was a child, he would pretend to gag whenever this moment arrived, much to the disdain of the adults in the room. But as he grew older, looking at the plethora of happily married couples made him feel a little sad and lonely. He once tried to convince his parents to let him bring Maggie as his date, but they quickly dismissed the idea, for whatever reason. So, in the end, he always ended up alone.  
  
However, this year was supposed to be special. Walt was going to go to Larissa’s party to celebrate the start of 1985, along with Bennet. The thought of finally having a New Year’s kiss gave him butterflies that he would never admit to.  
  
But no. The universe obviously was not in his favor. He had caught the flu over the break and by the time December 31st rolled around, he still was in no shape to go anywhere.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay with you?” Carrie had asked him, a look of deep concern on her face.  
  
Walt coughed once. “It’s fine,” he said in a raspy voice.“You go have fun. Tell Bennet I’m s-”, he coughed again. “That I’m sorry.”  
  
“Alright,” Carrie said, not sounding sure. “I’ll try not to be too long, okay?”  
  
“Don’t worry about me,” Walt forced a smile. “Just have a good time.”  
  
Carrie nodded and started heading towards the door. “You know, Dad and Dorit will probably come back soon. So, you won’t have to spend tonight alo-”  
  
“Go,” Walt cut her off, a small laugh escaping his lips. “You worry too much.”  
  
Carrie couldn't help but grin. “I’ll see you later.” She then quickly left.  
  
Walt sighed and then proceeded to try and bury himself under the blankets. It had been a rough year. He could hardly wait for it to be over. He closed his eyes and hoped, that when he woke up, it would be.  
  
Three hours later, he was rudely awoken by a frantic knocking at the door.  
  
Walt groaned, thinking that if he ignored it, the source of the obnoxious noise would go away. They didn’t.  
  
Walt reluctantly got up, one of the duvets still tightly wrapped around him, and walked all the way to the front door, ready to yell at whoever was on the other side. But when he opened it, he saw the last person he expected it to be.  
  
“Bennet?” Walt blinked in surprise. “What are you doing here?”  
  
His boyfriend smiled that perfect smile that never failed to make Walt feel weak in the knees. “To see you, of course.” He stepped into the house, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the nearby coat rack.  
  
“But what about Larissa’s party?” Walt asked, his voice still sounding hoarse.  
  
“Oh, that? That’s nothing. I left the second Carrie told me you were sick. Anyways, the party was pretty boring without you there.” Bennet moved in closer. “I missed you,” he mumbled.  
  
“I missed you too,” Walt said, his face turning red. “I wish could kiss you.”  
  
“Why don’t you?”  
  
Walt rolled his eyes, though an affectionate look was still on his face. “I’m sick, remember?”  
  
“What if I don’t care?”  
  
“You will care when you feel as awful as I do.”  
  
“Maybe,” Bennet said. “Or it’ll be worth it.”  
  
Walt beamed. “What time is it?” He asked, a cough following the question.  
  
Bennet looked down at his watch. “Um, about fifteen minutes til midnight. I’m really sorry. I tried to get here sooner.”  
  
“No need to apologize.” Walt sighed happily. “I’m just so glad you’re here.”  
  
For a moment, they stayed in a comfortable silence before moving to the living room couch. Bennet reached for the remote and turned on the television. Times Square appeared on the screen and the sound of excited New Yorkers filled the room as they eagerly waited for the ball to drop.  
  
Bennet awkwardly put his arm around Walt, but Walt leaned into his embrace, pulling him impossibly closer.  
  
"Thank you," Walt whispered. The countdown to midnight began.  
  
"No problem." 10…9…8…  
  
"I love you so much," Walt said, burying his face in Bennet’s chest.  
  
5…4…3…  
  
Bennet tilted Walt’s head up and kissed him firmly, just as the clock struck twelve. For a moment, Walt forgot about all of the troubles. All of the pain this year had caused him washed away because Bennet was here and somehow his hardships seemed worth it since, for the first time in a long time, he genuinely felt loved.  
  
They pulled away after what felt like hours, but, in reality, was probably only a few seconds. Walt let out a tiny breathless laugh.  
  
"What’s so funny?" Bennet asked, his smile so bright it rivaled he fireworks on the TV.  
  
Walt shook his head. “Nothing,” he said. “I’m just really happy.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
